runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Prodigy/History
Clan Homepage Welcome to our History page. This page goes deeper into the clan and featured some of the individuals and events that shaped the clan. This is our story. Clan History The Founding The clan was founded in Lumbridge from pure coincidence. Xelyt (at the time "Player 1913") and Streetkid888 were hanging out. While mining, Ascalephus went up to them and asked if they were going to save RuneScape. They first thought he was a spy sent from somebody. But after an hour of talking with Xelyt they became good friends and still are today! The next day, Xelyt decided to make a big clan where they will be able to meet new friends and have fun. They called this clan "The Prodigy" which quickly become a popular active (and award winning) clan! The Big Meeting The Big Meeting was a clan meeting to plan the future of the clan and leadership team. Around 15 clan members attended this meeting. It was decided that the generals should have their own positions/roles so that the clan could be more organised. Some generals were fighting that they weren't having anything to do as a general or having much on an impact as a leader in the clan. The first positions released were Event Organiser, Peace General and War General. After that several more positions were added, but quickly removed as there weren't enough Generals to fill these roles. After the meeting, the clan marched to Clan Wars, which became one of the most successful and memorable Clan Wars the clan had participated in. A Huge Misunderstanding The clan ran relatively smoothly with the new leadership structure. The clan went about their days talking, skilling, training, progressing on their RuneScape accounts and spending time and talking with one-another. In 2010, one of the Leadership Council members began kicking some of the generals from the clan. During this time our leader Xelyt went on a vacation. This resulted in some clan members to believe that he was starting to neglect his role as an avid leader. Some members began to leave and formed a new clan called "Peace Legion". The members installed a leadership council, and the former Diplomacy General, Azorrez, as the leader. Ascalephus, joined Peace Legion in an attempt to bring the clan members back to The Prodigy, and show them this was all a misunderstanding. A big fight erupted and Peace Legion quickly began to fall. Ascalephus formed a temporary clan under the name "Schehallion", to merge the members back into The Prodigy once Xelyt returned from his vacation, as most of the leadership team was in this new clan, and only Xelyt could invite them back. Pulling The Plug Things didn't go to plan, and nobody saw eye-to-eye. The recent events resulted in some serious relationship and trust issues between the Admin team. Xelyt came back to an almost empty clan. XVerax was the loyal Admin left in the clan chat. Naturally, he was to become the second in command and help rebuild the Admin team, and to strengthen the clan once more. However, he was torn between his fellow friends, and didn't know what to do. At the time, they freaked out and didn't choose either side. Xelyt was unable to pull the clan back together alone, and the other Admins parted ways, only staying in contact with their closest friends. The rest of the clan members below the Admin team were left in the dark, not really knowing what happened to their clan. Till Death Do Us Part Many of the clan members split, and some quit RuneScape altogether. Not much is known about where most members went, or what they do today, or where life's taken them. But what is known is listed in the history below. Admins History Below is the history of the admins and how they were recruited into The Prodigy. Xelyt's History Xelyt began as a leader of a group of friends. It was a a simple group of friends who trained together regularly, and eventually became quite close. This group consisted of Xelyt, Reinbles, Allysia and Ryan. The End Xelyt wasn't enjoying the direction RuneScape was taking with RS3 and future updates. Alongside the recent Clan events, there wasn't much left for him in RuneScape. He ceased the play RuneScape by the end of 2012, and his Username was revoked in 2017. Xelyt and XVerax occasionally played other free MMO's to kill time, and kept in contact for a while over Skype. ----------------------------------- Ascalephus History Ascalephus was one of the original founders of the clan he soon became Military General and later Second in command. The End Ascalephus last logged in 2015. Nobody knows where he went, or what he's spent the last few years of his life doing. ----------------------------------- Azorrez's History Azorrez had experience with many of RuneScape's clans and businesses when he was recruited into The Prodigy and was selected to be the head of Diplomacy. The End Azorrez hasn't been active on RuneScape since the events in 2012. ----------------------------------- XVerax's History Xelyt stumbled upon XVerax while walking through the middle of Varrock in 2010. They stopped at the West bank, and quickly became friends. Xelyt invited him to the clan. After almost a year of service, he was promoted to the Leadership team. After becoming best friends with Xelyt and Ascalephus, and proving himself worthy, he then went on to become the Admin of the Clan Citadel prior to the release of the Clan Citadels. He was considered next in line to be second in command. The End XVerax (Now 'Verax') took a two year break from RuneScape, in hopes to come back when the HD graphics were complete. He re-joined RuneScape in 2015, and joined the "Ancient Dawn" clan. He would love to bring back this amazing group of people in a clan chat for casual play, but knows that's never going to happen. Category:The Prodigy Category:Clans